1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tomodensitometry image reconstruction process more particularly directed to improve the resolution of the reconstructed image without increasing the cost of the technological structure of the means for measuring the penetrating radiation absorption. The invention also relates to any tomodensitometer adapted for using this process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The so called "third generation" tomodensitometers comprise essentially a source of penetrating radiation (X rays) emitting a flat fan-shaped beam, a curved row of detectors placed opposite this source for measuring the unabsorbed fraction of the radiation in the plane of the section whose image is to be displayed means for rotating the source and the detectors in the plane of this section and a computer for processing the data supplied by the detectors and reconstructing an image from said data. The resolution of the reconstructed image depends more especially on the number of detectors covering the fan of the X ray beam. For a given beam opening, the higher the number of detectors the better the definition. However, the multidetector assembly is one of the most expensive parts of the tomodensitometer and one which is very difficult to produce with good reliability. Consequently, increasing the number of detectors over a given sector corresponding to the fan, comes up against technological limits.